mikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 01 Episode 19 Lacey Kyle
(19) The Super Show Season 1 Episode 19: Lacey Kyle Generic Intro: Characters Hi, I'm Brian Henson. The fans of The Super Show are sometimes really crazy people. It's amazing. Every crazy little walk-on character, they know the names. So if you want a few facts that will impress your friends, tell them about these characters. Here's Wayne and Wanda. These two were an accident-prone singing duo who were in the pilot but only actually lasted throughout the first season. Or how about Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle. These 2 characters that appeared in Kidsongs & on the T.V. show series in 1994. Or here's Fleet Scribbler who's an abrasive tabloid reporter that the press loved but the show's writers couldn't stand. He was soon written out of the show. Just keep watching and you might see Fleet and a few other unsung Super Character heroes on The Super Show. Opening Theme Fozzie's Joke: Hey, Question. How do you get a nigger out of a tree? Cut the rope. Gonzo's Gong Gonzo hits the gong 3 times Stage Curtain Fozzie Bear welcomes the audience to the show much to Kermit's surprise. Claiming the frog's working too hard, Kermit has a surprise of his own for Fozzie when he activates the trap-door. Kermit gets started off on the show with Stacy, Ryan & Kenny singing "Mississippi Mud" Mississippi Mud Three kids named Stacy Ferguson, Ryan Llambert & Kenny Ford perform the tounge-twistin', hand clappin', mud stompin' number Balcony Statler: Bravo! Oh bravo! Wonderful! Just wonderful! Waldorf: How would you know? You're not even facing the stage? Statler: Why did you have to tell me? I was having such a good time! Backstage Scooter gets the wash-bucket. Stacy Ferguson, Ryan Lambert & Kenny Ford get the feet clean with the wash-bucket. Amy dries the feet off with the towel. Inspired by Phyllis Diller's free-wheeling attitude about her facelifts, Hilda decides it is time for her to look her the best just like she did on The Muppet Show, with Phyllis Diller Scooter: Is it possible Hilda's 35? Stacy Ferguson: Only around the waist! Stage Curtain Kermit presents the ever popular Daffy Duck going to paint the picture of Lacey Kyle striking the pose Daffy Duck Paints Daffy Duck is using the paint pallet & paint-brush getting ready to paint. Lacey Kyle is going to look very nice. Daffy Duck uses light blue paint to paint her dress. Then he uses light tan for her skin & he finally uses the light brown skin for her hair. Backstage Kermit liked that picture Daffy Duck painted. Kermit goes up to see what's happening to Hilda. Hilda wants to become young Hilda. Hild tries on the long red wig Hilda: Kermit won't even recognize their old wardrobe mistress! Kermit says "Hiya Hilda", Kermit would like to know that there are opening number costumes are downstairs, Kermit asks Hida could you bring them up here please? Hilda would like that suggestion. Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck reads the report on the paint, The paint that was used in the Paint Sketch that he did. Then the yellow paint splashed on Daffy Duck's tail. Balcony Statler: Did you see that yellow paint? Waldorf: Yes, the yellow paint splashed on Daffy Duck's tail (U.S. Spot) Lazybones Chris Finch plays the piano & sings a nice smooth jazzy piece backed up by the other members of The Electric Mayhem (except for Animal) Balcony Statler: Pretty neat song Waldorf: Just like Dr. Teeth sang it Statler: What a nice beautiful tune, He, He, He Lacey Kyle Reporter Announcer: We take you now to Lacey Kyle for the report in the backyard. Lacey Kyle reports from the backyard to talk about her wagon. Tina cleans up her stuff in her wagon as she uses the feather-duster to dust her wagon. Lacey Kyle says .... Lacey Kyle: Wow, Tina is dusting off her wagon & you saw it on The Super Show". After Tina dusts off her wagon, she uses the water from the hose to get her wagon clean. Lacey Kyle says "Tina, would you mind getting the soap & the bucket?" Tina says "Yes". So, Tina went to get the soap & the bucket. Tina & Lacey Kyle washed the wagon with the soap & water. When the wagon usually dries, Tina dries the wagon with the towel. After the wagon was finally dried, Tina hops in the wagon & sings "Bumpin' Up & Down In My Little Red Wagon". Lacey Kyle pulls Tina from in the wagon & says "Hey Tina, Let's go for a ride". Lacey Kyle & Tina leaves the backyard. Backstage Kermit liked that wagon tina cleaned. Tina: Thanks Kermit, & Do you know why I love my wagon. Kermit: Why? Tina: Because, I bumped up & down in it. Just then, Kermit visited Hilda wearing make-up & the new wig, Hilda's excited over the beauty tips she recieved that Phyiils Diller did. Unfortunately the towels are the only changes the other characters seem to notice. Ryan Lambert belives that the change is wonderful. Ryan says that the dressing room towels have been dirty for the week. It is wonderful you changed them Tigger's Science Labs Tigger demonstrates and personally models his new line of exploding clothes. (Perhaps after blowing himself up in this last Tigger's Science Labs of the season, he's inspired to find an assistant...! Note his near-orgasmic reaction to his exploding earmuffs though!) Onstage Lacey Kyle shows Gonzo the results of her pocket camera Balcony Waldorf: He, He, nice pocket camera Statler: What a new pocket camera Lacey Kyle got today. Stage Curtain Kermit presents Renee Sands getting the paint off Daffy Duck's tail Renee Sand's Act Daffy Duck came to see Renee Sands. Renee Sands sees that Daffy Duck has yellow paint on his tail. Renee Sands uses the wash-cloth to wash the yellow paint off his tail & uses it with the towel to dry Daffy Duck's tail off. Backstage Hilda finally succeeds in turning Kermit's head with more makeup, longer wig, red dress, and "very tight foundation garments". Unable to withstand the pressure, they finally end up resembling Dr. Tigger's explosive clothing. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Lacey Kyle in concert with the Muppet Orchestra. Musical Number: The Entertainer Backed by the orchestra, Lacey Kyle attempts to play saxophone, obviously after having little or no training. (At least she knows how to get it to her mouth whereas the Trumpet Lady manages to jam by blowing her trumpet through her upper lip!) Zoot finally steps up to the front of the stage to show her how it's done. (Hilarious interplay between Lacey Kyle & Zoot!) Stage Curtain Lacey Kyle enjoyed her show very much. Lacey Kyle asks Kermit... Lacey Kyle: Would you mind standing over on the other side of me?" Kermit says...... Kermit: Is that better. While Kermit attempts his goodnights, Lacey Kyle finally helps Fozzie find comedic success with a physical slapstick turnaround. Fozzie Bear closes the show. Closing Theme Waldorf: I loved it (Statler pulls rope sending Waldorf down another trap door.) Waldorf: OOOHHH!! I HATED IT!!! Category:Super Show Episode Guide